MC: The Devil May Cry
by Drago3511
Summary: After finally defeating Vanitas, Sean finds out about his ability to travel through the Multiverse. Using this new found power to try and find Vanitas' boss Firaga, Sean and the crew end up in the DMC universe. Post DMC4 SeanxTrish DantexLady
1. Chapter 1

"Hey everyone, Drago3511 here! I'm back and deeply sorry to all my readers about my lack of uploading more chapters of the Multiverse Chronicles and whatnot. It's just been a hassle with school, and my grades, and the lack of computer time. But don't fret, because I will start updating regularly again starting today. Follow me on my vision: I have posted the chronological order of the first 18 existent and non-existent stories of the Multiverse Chronicles. I will update regularly with one chapter per each of the non-existent stories until they all have one. After that is done, all stories will be updated regularly, I hope. So without further ado, let's get this fanfic on a roll! But First, the Disclaimer! Take it away Dante!"

Dante: "Drago3511 does NOT own any aspects of Devil May Cry, Capcom, or any other TV shows, anime, or video games or their creators. He DOES however own his OC's and the pizza that he's about to give me. So let's get this party started!"

"Thanks Dante, here's your pizza. No go on and slaughter that horde of demons that's to your right." Dante looks up from his pizza and sees 200 Scarecrows, 50 Mega scarecrows, 20Blitz demons, 90 Frosts, 70 Assaults, 175 Mephistos, 55 Fausts, and two of each Demon boss from every DMC game.

Dante: "Alright, let's rock!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Sean POV)<strong>

Ever since we defeated Vanitas, things have gotten kinda boring around here. To think it was only about a week ago too.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

I stood there above Vanitas with my Keyblades combined into the Two Become One, pinning Vanitas to the ground, X-Blade demolished, mask shattered, and his form dissolving into the darkness whence it came. "To think, I've been defeated twice by you pesky Keyblade Wielders. I should have known that my plan wouldn't have worked a second time. I guess it was just my goal, to prove myself better than him." He said, his voice fading along with his body. "You mean Ven, don't you?" I asked. I didn't look much better than he did. My helmet was demolished and my armor was broken and cracked in so many places, revealing some of my vest and cargo pants.

"Yeah, that kid was the undoing of me. But now, here I am again. Fading, just like before." When those words were spoken, his form became see-through. "I guess my time is up. Promise me one thing though, before I fade completely." I nodded my head as he started to speak. "I need you to destroy the one that brought me back into this pitiful existence. He is one of absolute power, but he remains trapped in his own domain in the center of the Multiverse." "Multiverse?" I asked. "Yeah, did you really think that your universe was all there was in existence? The place why your girlfriend and I came from is also a different universe." Vanitas' form was barely see-able any more. "Listen kid, and listen well. The name of the being that brought me back… is Firaga." Those were Vanitas' last words before he faded from reality forever.

***End Flashback***

* * *

><p>Firaga, who is he, and if he was powerful enough to bring back Vanitas, what else is he capable of? "Still thinking about last week?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned around to see Aqua standing behind me, standing in the doorway that led to the balcony. "Yeah, I have. I just don't know what to do Aqua. If Firaga really is out there, how do I find him? More importantly, how do I get to him? It's not like I have the ability to travel through the Multiverse with a clap of my hands." I said as I clapped my hands together to prove my point. When I brought them apart, a huge, purple energy version of the Kingdom Key formed and thrust itself forward, stopping in mid air and turning to the left, as if unlocking some kind of door. After that, I heard a click sound and the energy key vanished, opening a huge, multi-colored portal leading to who knows where. Aqua and I stared at each other, and then back to the portal.<p>

"Maybe I should call Lucas and Doran, everyone else is on vacation after the fight with Vanitas." I thought out loud. "But maybe you should get dressed first." Aqua said. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a black t-shirt, Coca-Cola pajama pants, and slippers. I blushed a little and ran back inside to get changed. When I got back outside I was wearing a tattered black and red high-collared jacket, a black t-shirt, black carpenter jeans, and red and black sneakers. Aqua looked up and down my form with disapproval all over her face. "Too dark looking?" I asked while getting a nod from her. "Okay, hold on." I said while summoning Oathkeeper and taping my outfit. It glowed bright for a little bit and died down revealing a different outfit. Now I was wearing a black and red zipped up t-shirt, black fingerless gloves with red linings, brown cargo pants, and black boots with silver decals.

"Better?" I asked. She nodded her head and said, "Much." I pulled out my cell phone, which was thankfully still in my pocket after the magic change of clothes, and texted Lucas and Doran to meet me here soon. After about two minutes, they both showed up on their gliders and covered in their armor. When they both landed, they de-activated their armor. Doran was wearing a dark green tank top, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backs, dark blue jeans, and black boots. Lucas was wearing blue jeans slightly worn out at the knees, black and white sneakers, and a black undershirt underneath an orange and white t-shirt. "So Sean, why'd you text us to… why is there a giant swirling portal behind you?" Doran asked while pointing to the portal that was behind me and Aqua. "Turns out that I have the power to travel to a ton of different universes by clapping my hands and making a giant purple energy Keyblade to open portals."

Both Doran and Lucas stared at me and ran towards the portal, being enveloped in a bright light, while also knocking me into it. Then said portal closed behind us, leaving Aqua back at the house in our home universe. "Dammit guys, we left Aqua behind!" I shouted as we were floating in a giant multi-colored tunnel leading to who knows where. "Sean, forget about her. We're heading to some random location that could either kill us, make us kick ass, or both! This is awesome!" Doran shouted at the top of his lungs, before we suddenly dropped down onto a pane glass floor that led in only one direction at the time. "Looks like that's the only way we can go for now." I said as we all got up and ran straight down the path that had been presented to us.

As we drew near the exit, I could hear a few voices, two seeming to have a conversation. "Well Trish, I think we'll need a miracle to get out of this one." After that I heard multiple gun shots and what sounded like plod spewing from an open wound. "Well whatever miracle decides to pop up, let's hope that it doesn't try to kill us later." With those words spoken, we jumped out of the exit.

* * *

><p>What we saw afterwards could only be described as a war zone. There were dead bodies completely littering the city, some not even human. There were sounds of battle going on everywhere, and if you looked straight ahead like I was, you could see two people fighting off an entire horde of the creatures. The first was a tall, well built man with white-ish silver hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smug look on his face. He was wearing a long red trench coat that I know Doran is jealous of, gloves that were only fingerless on his index finger and thumb, some sort of buckled jump suit, and what seemed cowboy boots. He was wielding a large broadsword that curved inwards near the tip of the blade, but then outwards again, with a hilt and guard that looked like it was made out of a skeleton torso, and two hand guns. The other figure was a beautiful blonde woman with long flowing blonde hair, the same piercing eyes as the man, and red lipstick adorned her lips. She was wearing a strapless, sleeveless leather top that was zipped up that had the pattern of a thunderbolt on it, leather wrist bands, leather pants, and leather high-heeled boots. She also had two hand guns and seemed to be shooting lightning out of her hands and guns.<p>

"Guys, I think that we should go help them out." I said, while getting nods from them and we rushed towards the horde and jumped right over it to the center, where the two people were standing. "Mind if we cut in?" I asked. They looked at us while fighting the creatures. "This is no place for kids, you should have gotten out of here already!" The man said, while slicing another creature in half. "He's right, you should leave the demon fighting to the professionals." The blonde woman said. "Well, I may not know anything about demons, but…" I trailed off as I summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, much to the two people's surprise. "…I do know how to handle myself in a fight! C'mon guys, let's show 'em how it's done!" I yelled as I charged forth and started slashing every demon I saw. Doran and Lucas summoned their own Keyblades, Follow the Wind and Photon Debugger respectively, and joined the fray of slashing, bashing, and magic casting that comes along with wielding the Keyblade.

"Well Trish, you know what this means don't you?" The silver haired man asked Trish. "I think I do, Dante. But why don't you tell me anyway?" She asked the silver haired man, now identified as Dante. He smirked before shouting out, "It seems like this party is about to get absolutely crazy!" Before he shot another demon at point blank.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think, hate it, like it, opinions on my new updating plan? Please review and no flames, or I will send Dante to hunt you down and drag your sorry behind back here so that I can deal with you personally!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey everyone, Drago3511 here! We're back with another chapter of The Devil May Cry! Here to kick us off this time is none other than Doran Paradox!"

Doran: (Falls in from the sky and lands face first lying down) "Imph phere," (I'm here.)

"Um, dude... what happened to you?"  
>Doran: (Picks himself up and looks at me) "I kinda got tossed around like a rag doll by the scariest f**king thing I've ever seen in my entire life."<p>

"Dante on steroids while you were eating a slice of his pizza?"

Doran: "No, worse."  
>"An extremely pissed off Lady or Trish?"<p>

Doran: "Nope, worse."

"I shudder to think what might be worse than that."

Doran: (Points over to his girlfriend Carolyn, who was literally fuming with rage.)

"So?"

Doran: "I forgot to tell her that I went off to another universe and possibly put myself into mortal danger again. She found out and knocked me all the way over here."

"Well, you mind doing the disclaimer? I can ensure you're safety."

Doran: (Nods) "Okay. Drago3511 does not own Devil May Cry or anything else that is not solely original. He owns me, Sean, Lucas, and the Multiverse Chronicles. There, now help me!"

(Snap my fingers and a traffic cone appears in his hands.)

Doran: "What's this supposed to do? Oh God, she's coming over here! PROTECT ME CONE!"

"Well, this might get a little bloody or gruesome. Also a cyber cookie will be given to the first person to guess what that little cone bit came from. Now, let's start the fic!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Sean POV)<strong>

The three of us scattered into the demon horde, leaving Dante and Trish to do their own thing. I charged into a section that was composed entirely of demons that looked like patched up rag dolls with either a bladed arm or a bladed leg (Scarecrow DMC4). I practically mowed through the demons using Oathkeeper and Oblivion in a multitude of rapid slashes. One decided to try to get the jump on by bringing its bladed arm up to decapitate me from my right. I swiftly ducked underneath the bladed appendage and ascended with a devastating upper slash with Oblivion. While airborne, I charged up some fire magic into both of my Keyblades and pointed them down to the flood of demons below me. **"Fission Firaga!"** I called out the name of the spell. Two large fireballs launched out and landed in the center of the demon swarm, causing a large explosion dome of swirling fire. When the flames were extinguished, a noticeably large amount of the demons were either charred from the outer dome of the attack or were destroyed completely taking the spell head on.

I landed in a crouching position and brought my arms together in a scissor like motion, then coated Oathkeeper in Blizzard magic, while coating Oblivion in Fire magic. I looked in front of me and saw a bunch of the damaged demons that were slowly backing away, either out of fear or they planned to leap and attack me. But I took the opportunity to attack them first by throwing both Keyblades in a Frisbee-like motion, **"Burning Cold Cross Raid!"** I once again shouted the name of the attack. It was one of my own creation that focused throwing the magic infused Keyblades in an X-formation and focusing them to attack in front, effectively burning or freezing the enemy, then circling around and cutting through the opposite element attacked enemies, causing a burning/freezing feeling before they exploded and I caught the returning Keyblades like a boomerang.

Even after both of my attacks, there were probably still five hundred of the damn things surrounding me, laughing like demented maniacs. They inched closer and closer while I got into stance, preparing to fire of a Zero Graviga spell, when a large amount of lightning bolts struck the a quarter of the demons, completely annihilating them. "Lucas, that you? When'd you learn to do that with the Thunder spell?" I asked. But instead of my zap-happy friend coming towards me from the direction of the attack, it was the blonde woman Trish, hands sparking with electricity, wielding a black pistol in each one. "Look sharp, next time I won't be saving your butt." She said. She walked towards me and was almost going to be speared through by a demon that had an insect like face, a black cloak of darkness surrounding it, and bladed fingers (Mephisto DMC4) I acted fast and called out **"Reflectaga!"** A large magic dome enveloped Trish as the bladed finger stretched out from the demon and tried to pierce her, but the blade only made contact with the magic dome. The dome exploded, removing the dark cloak from the demon's body and throwing it to the ground, revealing that it had an insect-like body as well. It went scurrying off into the distance.

"Who's saving whose butt again?" I asked smugly. Trish only smirked and raised her gun and shot a bullet that zipped right by my head, where a spurting sound was heard. I turned around and saw one of the bladed limbed demons on the ground with a bullet through its head. I turned back to Trish, who only kept on smirking as more and more demons surrounded us. "This... is going to be a long day." I said. I got back into stance and went on slashing through more demons, with Trish following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Doran POV)<strong>

I split up from Sean and Lucas to go and happily kill my own group of demons. So I randomly jumped into a giant cluster of lizard demons with shields (Assaults DMC4) and got their attention the easiest way I knew how. I snuck up behind them and whacked one of them on the head with Follow the Wind. That got not only that one lizard demon's attention, but the entire group's attention as well. They all looked at me and back to each other. They finally figured out that I was the one that did the whacking and fully turned to me and leapt at me. But while they leapt into the air, I already had a plan. **"Zero Graviga!"** I yelled while holding up my Keyblade. A dark pulse of magic went through the area and whatever came into contact with the area, on or off the ground, was trapped in a glowing transparent ball of magic and was suspended in the air for a little bit... so in this case, it was the lizard demons.

With all the demons suspended in the air, I decided to cast another spell to help me out. **"Stopga!"** I called out. Immediately, all of the demons just froze in mid-air. They weren't floating, they just stopped. So, I took my small window of opportunity to deal some heavy damage. So I jumped into the air and started slashing away at the suspended demons. I even pulled off a mid-air Strike Raid and managed to hit at least six out of the fifteen demons that were still suspended by my spell. I finished off with leaping into the air and slicing through the six of them that were in a row, like some sort of mid-air Zantetsuken. After the effect of the spell wore off, those six lizard demons got multiple slash wounds all over their bodies, spraying blood everywhere. They eventually were silenced, cut in half, and then continued to disintegrate.

The other nine lizard demons that were still alive decided to try and charge me. While the demons were getting closer and I was preparing to do one of the most epic moves of my entire life... a giant broadsword skewered them all and pinned them to a wall in a giant demon shish-kebab, which were stabbed in these areas in the following order:

1. Head

2. Right Leg

3. Left Lung

4. Heart

5. Left Forearm

6. 'Family Jewels... Ow'

7. Right Eye

8. Mouth

I looked over in the direction of where the sword flew out and I saw the guy with the silver/white hair and the awesome red trench coat. He was also holding a box wrapped in a dark blue/black cloth. He threw me the box and I un-wrapped it. I then pulled off the lid and saw two custom-made handguns like the ones he and that blonde lady were using. One of the guns was a majestic chrome color with gold roman numerals going from one through twelve all over the barrel, and the other one was a deep onyx color that had slightly glittering decals that looked like stars in the endless black void of space. I looked up at the man in red, who just shrugged at me in return. "Eh, thought you'd be good with firearms kid. Even though your sword skills are impressive... you still want to be stylish in a fight. So, why make those guns go to waste? By the way, I found those guns in the stomach of a demon that tried to eat me a couple days back, so they might still smell a little of stomach juices and dissolving human corpses."

I decided to shrug off that last comment before dismissing my Keyblade and picking up my new guns from the case. Sure enough, they smelled like stomach juice and dissolving human corpses. "All right then boys... I think I'm going to call you guys 'Time & Space'. Now, let's rock!" I said, while the silver-haired man pulled his sword out of the impaled demons and we went on killing the survivors before going out to take out the other three hundred demons that were still surrounding us.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucas POV)<strong>

I ran off to do my own thing like Sean and Doran did. I was focused on a large group of ice-covered demons that had grey skin, tails, and even whole arms covered in blunt ice (Frost DMC4). I charged in, Photon Debugger in hand, and let loose right away with one of my favorite spells... **"Thundaga Shot!"** I shouted as I pointed my Keyblade forward and let loose a devastating, condensed shot of Thunder magic that erupted into an electric field on contact with the group of demons. **"Lightning Ray!"** I surrounded myself in Thunder magic and started to zip through the icy demons left and right, slashing through and killing them along the way. I managed to take down a few of them, while the others were either heavily damaged or covering themselves in an ice cocoon. But that's when things started to get serious.

The remaining ice demons started firing ice shards at me, which I had to dodge to avoid being pierced. Thankfully, their aim sucks!

Dodging each incoming ice shard was like a walk in the park compared to the Unversed that we had to fight, at least those things seemed SLIGHTLY intelligent! Anyway, I charged forward while each incoming ice shard was just whizzing right past me. I brought Photon Debugger ready for the next attack and charged it with Thunder magic, causing the blade to spark with electricity. When I was close enough, I let out my attack. **"Stun Edge!"** I shouted, turning sideways and spinning in mid-air, bringing my Keyblade in a spinning downward slash to the demon in front of me. Apparently because of my attack, it was too weak to even cry out in pain. Then I landed and spun on my heels and called out my next attack while raising Photon Debugger into the air, **"Thundaga!"** I shouted again. For some reason, we always shout out our attacks... Back to the fight.

A ring of electricity surrounded a large portion of the area, and any demon that was caught inside it was instantly killed/vaporized before they even knew what had hit them. All that was left were a few demons and many piles of ice-cold ashes. "Okay, time to take you guys down so that I can get back to my friends! **Thunder Surge!**" I dashed forward, surrounding myself with the same energy ring that appeared when I used the Thundaga spell. When one of the demons got inside the ring, they were struck from above by multiple strikes of thunder and were disintegrated on the spot. I managed to get the last of the ice demons entirely, so I sat down on the ground for a minute to catch my breath. "Man, these things may be stupider than the Unversed, but they sure do take a hell-lot longer to beat." I thought aloud.

I then heard an ear-piercing screech and looked over to my right to see Doran and the white-haired guy taking out a ton of lizard demons with awesome looking gun moves. Wait... since when did Doran own guns? I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard an equally loud cackling noise coming from my left. I turned my head that way to see Sean slashing and burning a large amount of demons that had bladed limbs and patchwork bodies, and with him was the blonde woman decked out in leather. She was shooting each demon that came her way with deadly precision, but I also saw traces of electricity coming from her bullets.

Then I stood up and turned a full 720 degrees and saw that we were still surrounded by a large amount of demons that seemed to continue to come out of nowhere. These things aren't only tougher than the Unversed; they're also way more annoying. My left eye started to twitch in sheer anger and annoyance because of what seemed like hours that it was going to take to kill all of these things. "Ugh, well... at least things are going to be interesting around here." I said as I firmly gripped Photon Debugger.

* * *

><p>"And... that's a wrap on chapter 2! Man, it took me a while to figure out the fight scenes that happened that I felt like I had writers block for a while!"<p>

Sean: "Hey, how come Lucas kills all of his demons first?"

"Because, Frosts don't usually tend to appear in massive swarms like Scarecrows or Assaults."

Doran: "Besides, I got some awesome guns! I'm not complaining!"

"Well, we'll see you guys next time for Chapter 3 of The Devil May Cry!"


	3. Notice

Hey guys, Drago3511 here. Yes, I know I've been gone for a while. And yes, I know I have a lot of updates to make up. Hell, I still have some fanfics to write, let alone finish. But this is a notice going into all of my fics, so it doesn't matter which one you read.

But let's get down to the reason why I'm writing this: boredom.

I'll be honest, one of the reasons why I haven't been able to write anything is because I lack inspiration and motivation. I realize that a good number of my fanfics are just following the main plot of whatever series they're from with my OC's added into the mix, causing major and minor changes alike. I just haven't had the drive to make new scenes or to go along with what I've got.

No, this does not mean that I'm going to be dropping the Multiverse Chronicles. Quite the opposite actually, I'm going to continue with my work.

What this is really about is an entirely NEW set of fanfics that I like to call: The Alternate Chronicles.

As has been stated in previous chapters of the Multiverse Chronicles, the Multiverse is infinite and contains many universes. This also includes PARALLEL UNIVERSES! Universes where people and places can be exactly the same, but events following that universe's timeline could be drastically different!

The Alternate Chronicles will be strictly following Sean Sky, or should I say Sean Skys? (As in plural)

That's right, I'm pulling the many alternate lifestyles schtick.

These fanfics have actually been inspired by a fellow author here on , Fenikkusumaru and his multiple fanfics revolving around his OC Kurogasa.

So here's the ideas that I have for the Alternate Chronicles:

Go-Busters - When Sean was a young child, around the age of 5 or 6, he came along with his parents on a business trip to Japan. There, he and his parents visited a research center that were studying the Buddyroids and Enetron, along with the Messiah program. However, Messiah went rogue and the research center had no choice but to transport the entire facility into subspace. Left behind with the Vaccine Program, and his own Buddyroid, Same Senshu the Shark Buddyroid, Sean trains to become Black Buster in preparations to destroy the Vaglass army.

DmC Devil May Cry - Born of Angel and Human blood, Sean Sky is a hybrid working for The Order to take down the demon king, Mundus. Like Dante and Virgil, Sean's mother was killed by Mundus for being an Angel. Although she didn't conspire a child with a demon, Mundus still killed her to make an example of the Angel race along with Eva. Now, many years later, Sean takes up arms with the Sparda brothers to dethrone the king and put an end to the demon tyrant's rein of terror.

Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - This is a reboot of a previous fanfic that I was working on but took down a couple years ago. Hated by his own parents and society for being a Mutant, Sean Sky was forced to hide in the shadows. It was impossible for him to blend in with everyone else because his Mutation not only came in the form of powers, but in physical changes as well. Wielding pyro-kinesis, enhanced senses and reflexes, and they physical changes of a white wolf in his hands, feet, and tail, he joins the Avengers and fights evil as Okami.

Parallel 5D's - Like Akiza, Sean Sky was born with psychic powers. He was feared by those around him and scared of his own power. However, he was recruited by Sayer to join the Arcadia group and to improve the use of his abilities. However, Sean learned the true meanings behind the Arcadia group and fled. Now fighting side-by-side with Yusei and the Signers, Sean duels to protect his new friends and the world.

Familiar of Zero - Sean Sky was just your average guy, that is until some freaky green portal sucked him into a world of magic to serve a spoiled pink-haired girl. Summoned by Louise to be her Familiar, Sean leads a life of misadventures in the land of Tristain, fighting nobles, wielding a talking sword, and avoiding Kerche among other things. Life just never seems to cut him a break as everything leads to an adventure with his new friends.

Kamen Rider Gaim - In Zawame City, Sean Sky was the leader of a Beat Rider dance team, known as Team Holy Flare. While they were great dancers, they lacked in the Inves Game. One day, Sean comes across Lockdealer Sid who has a deal for him, a new Lockseed and his own Sengoku Driver. Now donning the Red Apple Arms, Sean henshins into Armored Rider Apollo to defend his team, his stage, and to get to the bottom of the dealings of the Yggdrasil Corporation.

Parallel Bleach - Sean didn't know how long he had been an Arrancar, nor did he really care. Nothing mattered to him more than survivng, that is, until Aizen took over Hueco Mundo and formed the Espada. Ranked 7 in the Espada, Sean defends himself and his Fraccion against any threat. With his Zanpakuto, Llamarada Oscura in hand, he cuts down all who threaten his very existence.

Ben 10 - What if instead of Ben finding the Omnitrix, it was Sean? Sean Sky tagged along on the Tennyson road trip, but ended up snagging the alien device before Ben could even get close to it. After the events that transpired that summer 6 years ago, Sean Sky is working for the Plumbers to ensure intergalactic safety alongside his best friend, Ben Tennyson, and new partner, Rook Blanco. With Omnitrix on his wrist, evil everywhere in the universe should beware.

Street Fighter - Sean Sky was always fascinated with martial arts since the day he could remember. Marking the day of his 18th birthday, Sean had mastered 8 different styles of martial arts, with his primary style being ninjitsu. Now training in the ninja arts, Sean travels the world, looking for strong opponents to challenge himself and to test his fighting prowess. His dream is to take on the best fighter in the world.

Total Drama - After being a fan of the series for the past 3 seasons, Sean Sky auditions for the hit reality tv show: Total Drama. However, knowing of the dangers and disasters following in wake of the host, Chris McLean, Sean studied various methods of survival and self defense. Now a member of the cast of Total Drama Revenger of the Island, Sean is in it to win the prize of one million dollars. He will make friends and enemies alike, but who is really safe to trust in this game of deceit?

And those are my ideas for the Alternate Chronicles of the various Seans. Tell me what you think in the reviews if you like a certain one or not. In the end, I will be performing a Spider-Man and bringing them all together to fight a common enemy. But will it be for Multiverse, Alternate, or a new story all together? I'll leave that to you guys to figure out.


	4. Update Notice

"Hey everybody, Drago3511 here. This is just an update notice for all of my stories, so listen up. Because this actually CONCERNS updates and new stories."

"Now, you all know that I SUCK at keeping deadlines and chapter updates and such. The following reasons are because yes, I do have a ton of stories to manage... with still more to come. But I also have a life. I'm going to be graduating high school soon (hopefully), and I need to look for a job before my parents kick me out of the house. So between that, getting ready for college, my social life, and writer's block from time to time, i have a lot on my plate."

"Okay, so the main point of this is obviously updates. Specifically, the order of said updates. This order may not appeal to you all, but this is what I have decided on. I apologize to anyone for inconveniences concerning any of my stories that happen to be their favorites."

**1. First chapter of all other Heisei Kamen Rider stories (Yes, Kamen Rider Wolf and Mach Speed Dattebayo! are part of their own series)**

**2. Starting any un-published Multiverse Chronicles. (I want to get at least the first chapters of every story down because I have a timeline set up. And with that, here comes the list of existing story updates.)**

**3. The New Uchiha**

**4. Aqua in Real Life**

**5. The Chosen Three**

**6. The Devil May Cry**

**7. Enter, Gokai Black!**

**8. Powerful Warriors and A Guild of Legends**

**9. Soul Liberation**

**10. Helping the l'Cie**

**11. XANA's Return (I apologize to fans who loved this story)**

**12. Wizard's Assitant**

**13. Powerful Bonds, Powerful Darkness**

**14. Fenrir's Soul (I apologize here too)**

**15. U. Marvel Vs. Capcom 3**

**16. We're going to Duel Academy**

**17. The Second Boy From Earth**

**18. Element Pilots, Abductors, and Warriors**

**19. Waging War**

**20. Return to the Hidden Leaf**

**21. Backup Tamers**

**22. Flame and Thunder Replaced**

**23. Three New Brawlers**

**24. All Alternate Chronicles (New stories AND new chapters)**

"Again, I apologize for any inconveniences in updates for fan favorites. But this is the order that I have decided on. ESPECIALLY since I have all but ignored my Multiverse Chronicles."

"I hope you all understand my decision. Well, until next time. Ja ne!"


End file.
